Captain America VS Commander Steel
Captain America VS Commander Steel is a What-If Episode of Death Battle by Big The Cat 10, it features Captain America from Marvel Comics vs Commander Steel from DC Comics. Description Marvel VS DC! It's a battle of the 20th century American Mascots which peak human hero will trumpih Interlude Wiz: America the Strongest Country in the world in order to represent such a country one must be at the peak of human capablites Boomstick: Something that these two War veterans embody with pride like Captain America the First Avenger Wiz: And the Commander Steel the tough as steel war vetrean Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Captain America Wiz: Steve Rogers was born in 1920 during the Great Depression where he was a very frail young boy and was abused by his father '''Boomstick: However Rogers's father had a heart attack when he was a child and his mother died when he wasa teenager soon after WWII broke out ' Wiz: Rogers was desperate to fight for his country after seeing the acts that the Nazi's had committed however he was rejected from each Camp '''Boomstick: However a scientist offered him a chance to join the army if he survived an untested experiment the result was successful and Rogers was born as a muscular spirit of Freedom Captain America! Wiz: However his victory was short lived Rogers was mainly used as the Poster Boy for the US Army and he also found a young orphan named Bucky who he took as his sidekick Boomstick: Ripoff! Wiz: Anyway Captain America was sent on the Front Line in many battles and faced many agents from the organisation named Hydra Boomstick: That he eventually joined grr! Wiz: 'Sighs' Captain America was challenged by the Red Skull a Nazi Agent who was answerable only to Hitler Cap defeated him several times at the end the war Cap defeated the Skull but was on a missile with Bucky that was set to go off Cap fell off the missile while Bucky tried to disarm however the Missile exploded Boomstick: Cap fell into the Icy waters of the English Channel becoming frozen by 20 years he was thawed out and joined the Avengers becoming their Leader and fighting for decades still fighting today while now being an evil Nazi Grr! Wiz: Captain America is a true soldier and has several abilities the Super Soldier Serum makes him as fit as the human can be he can lift up to 1100 pounds snap steel chains and handcuffs and stand against most Superhumans Boomstick: He also has peak human speed can run up to 60mph outrun bullets lasers and even explosions he has advanced senses able to see bullets in slow motion and see his Shield's flight path Wiz: He is Agile enough to dodge bullets at point blank range thanks to his brain being able to think and process information faster than a normal human and catch his own shield he can heal faster than average person Boomstick: His muscles bones and skin are tougher than the average person making him very durable he's fallen from several stories taken hits from Iron Man and been hit by an exploding tank and survived ''' Wiz: He can also fight for several hours before tiring and is immune to most disease and cannot be intoxicated he also is a master of martieux arts being proficient in every fighting style known to man and being skilled in pressure points to the point of beating the Hulk '''Boomstick: He's a master tactician and strategist with several decades of combat experience and knows all US army protocol and Can arguement chi to heal himself and enhance his strength and speed Wiz: He is a master of using weapons like swords knives and firearms even though he prefers to not use them he is a expert of wielding his Shield to block Attack and hit enemies Boomstick: Speaking of which his Shield was fashioned out of Titanium and Vibranium and given him by FDR himself the Shield can absorb all kinetic energy and Attacks making it bullet proof knife proof and able to withstand attacks from Superbeings ' Wiz: The Shield can be Calculated to hit several targets at once and eventually end back in Captain America's hand Cap also his uniform a suit composed of Kevlar nomex and titanium is partially resistant to heat electricity and most stabbing wounds '''Boomstick: Cap also carries a utility belt which contains things like grenades medical equipment and a grappling gun though he Doesn't use these weapons that often ' Wiz: Cap is an excellent commander and leader and despite being human has taken a lot of abuse of the years 'Boomstick: He fallen from several stories and still been fine has overpowered the Hulk with pressure points boxed Thor to a standstill between Iron Man matched Wolverine in combat and wielded Mjoiner ' Wiz: But Cap has the same weaknesses as any other man his uniform can only take so much abuse and he has been vulnerable to bullets which has led to his demise '''Boomstick: But with his experience attributes and mighty shield Captain America will always stand for truth justice and the American way expect not now because he's a Nazi grr but he will do later! Soldier: So you supposed to be Cap: I'm Captain America Commander Steel Wiz: In 1939 Henry Heywood was a prominent member of the U.S. Marine Corps with a hopeful career in the military practically assured Boomstick: Until one day.. a bunch of Nazis attacked his base led by a Nazi Generals severely injuring Hank poor guy that must have been heartbreaking for him Wiz: Desperate to continue as a soldier Hank teamed up with his former teacher Dr Gilbert to create mechanical limbs and bones that would allow him to carry out human functions on a peak human level and allow him to get back into his carrier Boomstick: The Plan worked Hank's broken bones were reinforced with a steel alloy that allowed him to move and fight at a Superhuman level with the arrival of WWII Hank took on a American Costume and set out to fight becoming Steel! Wiz: Steel's success on the battlefield and tactics earned the attention of FDR himself who named him Commander Steel Steel went on to fight on the front line as America's finest soldier Boomstick: He often carried out missions on behalf on FDR and Churchill themselves protecting them from numerous Assassination attempts and even attacking Hitler himself Wiz: Steel became so feared by the enemy that he was given the title the Butcher but was eventually captured by his enemies and brainwashed into attempting to kill Churchill but thankfully snapped out of this brainwashing Boomstick: He carried out further missions for Churchill until the war was over and retired afterwards passing the role down to his grandson and with his vast fortune as an industrialist funded his crusade ' Wiz: However after his grandson's death the old Commander took up his position as a fighter and eventually died fighting the villain Eclispo in battle when he triggered an explosion killing the both of them '''Boomstick: Commander Steel was one of the finest fighters of WWII and had many Abilities his body is modified by a chemical that converted Steel's bones into a tough cybernetic frame that enhances his physical attributes ' Wiz: This Skeleton makes his bones virtually unbreakable and protects most of his vital organs making it hard to kill him by shooting him in the head or stabbing him in the chest he has Superhuman Strength 'Boomstick: His bones are designed to be pushed to their limits and release significant amounts of force upon Impact making his blows extremely strong and powerful able to overpower Nazi Soldiers with ease ' Wiz: His joints contain micro motors which greatly enhance his speed and these help him to react faster than a normal human and leap several feet in the air 'Boomstick: He also has an artificial lung that allows him to stay under water for 30 minutes and devices to help the pumping of blood around his body if his heart is damaged enabling him to keep fighting ' Wiz: His skull is enhanced with metal plating on top of the chemical metal making his brain virtually impenetrable and his skin was covered in a chemical solvent that covered up his skin giving him increased healing abilities 'Boomstick: Hank is also a skilled Hand to Hand Combatant and Fighter able to take down two Highly trained Nazi Soldiers with fighting skils and was trained by the U.S. Military ' Wiz: He is quite knowledgeble in U.S Military protocol and tactics and can use them to overpower and defeat his foes '''Boomstick: He's survived being shot in the head being rammed into by a jeep and taken down elite Nazi troopers as well as several other Nazi troops and managed to take down the Villain Ecpsilo though was killed in the process Wiz: But he still can be injured by bullets and taken down by machine guns despite his attributes and was severely injured by a jeep he also can bleed to death and is past his prime Boomstick: But Despite this Commander Steel with his physical attributes and experience is not to be messed with Steel: because it won't be Hank Heywood fighting his own private war against the Fifth Columnists and Saboteurs: It'll be a man forged in fire and cast in agony, a warrior with a name to match his origins STEEL, the Indestructible Man! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Captain America was in the streets of New York City near the Brooklyn Bridge tracking down a supposedly false American vigilante in a building near it Cap saw a Red Figure chasing after him Cap went into the building The figure turned around it was Commander Steel Captain America: Stop there I've heard reports of you disturbing the peace I'm gonna have to take you in Commander Steel: I've been restoring the peace here for months and you can't stop me Cap: I'm afraid I can't do that Steel: Fine we'll settle it this way Both get into fighting positions Fight! Cap charges at Steel who punches Cap in the gut and kicks him Cap smacks him with the shield in the face and punches him again the Steel responds punching him again Cap is shunned but knocks Steel back into a wall and Steel punches Cap again Cap throws his shield at Steel who stumbles back but holds off Cap punching him several times in face Cap uppercuts Steel who kicks Cap through a door Steel tries to overpower Cap but fails being hit by the shield Steel then charges up a punch that Cap blocks with his Shield however a kick catches Cap off guard and leaves him stunned his vison grows lopsided and Steel enters a fist lock with him Steel knees Cap who breaks off the Attack and charges into Steel Steel: Your pretty strong but your blunt tactics will not beat me Cap: I will bring you to justice Cap kicks Steel who manages to block and tries to overpower Cap with a variety of blows Cap steps back throwing the shield to stop the Attack but it fails the shield is knocked away near a flight of stairs Steel backs towards them Cap and Steel exchange blows Cap manages to get a few good strikes on Steel but is caught off guard by a hit to the gut Cap coughs up blood but manages to dodge to the side punching Steel and grabbing his shield Steel kicks at Cap who swirls out the way hitting an electric generator the shock hits Steel Cap throws the Shield tossing Steel back Cap: Shocking isn't it now time to end this Steel: I don't think so Steel punches the ceiling floorboards fall on Cap who is hit by them Steel goes up the stairs a dusty Cap goes after him and Steel punches him again Cap takes the blow hitting Steel in the face his nose bleeding Steel kicks at Cap rapidly, however, he counters all of Steel's strikes quite handily Steel kicks but Cap dodges and pulls out a pistol shooting at Steel a bullet hits Steel in the side Steel: Arggh Cap shoots again but Steel dodges and they struggle over the gun shots firing a shot hitting Cap's shoulder The two briefly look at their wounds and attack each other the gun is knocked aside and sliced by the shield Steel hammers Cap who manages to block frantically with his Shield Cap throws the shield at the wall but bounces off hitting Steel in the neck and bouncing off the walls several times hitting Steel several times Steel knocks the shield towards Cap and charges towards him kicking him through a window as the Cap falls out Steel: That takes care of him Steel climbs up the stairs again reaching the roof of the building suddenly a grappling hook dug in on the edge of the roof the Cap suddenly leapt onto the roof with his Shield Cap: You're going to have to do more if you want to finish me! Steel: Well, we'll end this now Steel charges at Cap and they exchange attacks Cap is hit in his injured shoulder but carries on Smacking Steel with shield several times and punching him Steel in return hits Cap with a leg swipe and Cap headbutts him Strel hits Cap with several charged punches and kicks staggering the Cap but he responds punching Steel several times and throwing grenades on the roof Steel leaps around but Cap throws a grenade hitting Steel in the leg knocking him to the ground Cap: Too tough for you! Steel: No this is fine for me! Steel leaps up knocking away the grappling hook and grenades and grabbing Cap's shield Cap holds it as well and the two struggle over it twisting it around as the near the edge of the roof Cap is knocked to the edge of the roof peering over the edge as Steel bears down on him with the shield punching him in the side Cap uses one hand hitting the side of Steel's face but Steel hits Cap nearly causing Cap to fall over the edge Steel: Time to take you into custody! Cap: Oh I don't think so! Cap brings the shield under Steel's chest and digs it into Steel's chest Blood being drawn Cap then kicks Steel in the gut and tosses him over himself and over the roof Steel plummets several stories to the ground below hitting the floor lifeless Cap: Urgh better get back to base K.O! Results Boomstick: Well that was close show it again! Wiz: Both combatants were reasonably matched making this fight quite intense but the Cap takes this for a variety of reasons Strength wise it's pretty equal with Steel taking a slight edge but Cap has dealt with foes leagues stronger them himself so can counter Steel's strength Boomstick: Speed Cap likely wins while Steel's motors can allow him to keep up with Rogers he can't outrun him Cap can run up to 50mph much faster than Steel can manage ' Wiz: Agility Cap surpasses Steel while Steel can react faster than a normal human it's only thanks to his motors Cap's brain works faster than a normal person and he is extremely acrobatic while Steel still has a normal brain making him more easy to hit than Cap '''Boomstick: Durability wise Cap takes it Cap has beaten down by Iron Man and was hit by an exploding tank and survived while Steel was incapacitated by a jeep and a bullet so Cap surpasses him in durability ' Wiz: Steel Maybe an average h2h combatant but Cap is proficient in all fighting styles known to man and knows all US Army Protocol while Steel only knows some of it's tactics Cap also has more experience and more of an arsenal especially with his Shield with enabled him to withstand Steel's blows and beat him '''Boomstick: Steel's skill wasn't enough to shield him from his own defeat! Wiz: The Winner is Captain America Trivia * Special thanks to the AncientOneG1 for making the awesome TN for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Captain America VS Commander Steel)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles